Pups and the Camping Challenge
This story is made by User:Sonicthefox19. Please don't edit this without permission. {Not that I expect you too.} This story is non-canon to my current storyline. It's just made for fun. 'Summary' The pups decide to go on a camping trip. Ryder lets them do so for a few days as a form of a vacation, but can't come with them. Upon arriving at the campsite, the pups decide to make a little competition happen between them and divide into teams. Will this camping trip be a blast, or will their competition make them take things too far? 'Characters' Chase Rocky Skye Marshall Rubble Zuma Ienzo Sonic {Fursona. I haven't made his page yet. Mostly the same as my other one. He might have a different name and I'll make changes accordingly.} Popo and Nana (Guest stars!) 'Story' It was a quiet night in Adventure Bay. At the Lookout, the pups and Ryder were just finishing their supper. "What do you think of this pup-food?" Rubble asked Ienzo, once he was finished eating. They were sitting over by the TV with their food bowls. "It's bland, had too much cheese, and not enough salt," Ienzo replied, scratching the back of his head with his paw. Rubble sighed and pouted in defeat. "Why don't you ever like this stuff?" "Leave him alone Rubble. Everyone has their own tastes." Skye chuckled from afar. She sat with Rocky, Marshall, and Zuma, as they continued to eat the last bites of their food. "Yeah... but it's weird." Rubble sighed. Ienzo shrugged and walked away towards Ryder, Chase, and Lake, all of which were sitting by the elevator. Ryder was sitting in a chair, while Chase and Sonic sat on the right side of him. "Come on Sonic. You have to eat something." Chase encouraged. Sonic looked down at the food and then looked away, looking like he was sick. "I'll eat a banana or something later... " Sonic replied as he stood up and padded away. Ryder sighed, reaching down and patted Chase on the head. Chase sighed and glanced down at his paws. "He worries me, Ryder. I get that adjusting to pup life hasn't been easy for him, but he's got to eat this pup-food." Chase said as Ryder scratched Chase's head, making Chase feel more at ease in response. He wagged his tail and stuck his tongue out happily. "I know Chase. I worry about him too, but there is other food he can eat. Pup-food doesn't seem to work at all, regardless of flavor. I'll have to try something else." Ryder pondered to himself. "Well, I heard from the Mayor that there's some kinda new pup-food being made in Foggy Bottom." Chase pointed out. "Really?" Ryder asked. Ienzo nodded, sitting down. "He's right. Apparently they are making more 'dynamic' flavors to help make it taste more like people food." Ienzo looked away with a scoff. "Like that'll fix the problem with the stuff." "Well, in that case, I'll take Sonic there tomorrow and get him to try a sample. Maybe that's the food that'll work for him." Ryder concluded. Ienzo arched an eyebrow curiously. "Mind if I come with you? I don't think I've ever been to Foggy Bottom yet." Ienzo asked. "Sure. The more the merrier." Ryder agreed. "Sounds good," Chase added. "Hm, actually this could also be a good idea... " Ryder said thoughtfully. Chase and Ienzo looked up at Ryder curiously. "Why don't you and the other pups take the day off tomorrow, Chase?" Ryder asked. "The day off?" Chase yipped in shock, bouncing up onto his paws. "We don't ever take days off!" "Well, you pups deserve some time to yourselves. All you do is rescue day and day out. The town can fend without you pups for one day." Ryder encouraged. "At least, you'd think they would. I'd better call them all to make sure they are more careful and not as careless tomorrow." Ryder said as he began to dial on his puppad. "Are you implying that the townsfolk are careless?" Ienzo asked with an arched eyebrow. "I-I never said that Ryder said, clearing his throat as Captain Turbot answered the puppad. "You implied it," Ienzo muttered under his breath, before walking away, swishing his tail irritably. "But, Ryder... are you sure?" Chase asked worriedly. Ryder didn't respond. Chase sighed and padded away as Ryder continued his phone calls. "Guess I should tell the other pups," Chase said, walking over to Skye, Rubble, and Marshall, who were chatting. "Still, was it a good idea? Can the town really be alright without me and the others being there?" Chase wondered in his thoughts. The next morning, the pups were all chatting about what to do. They sat outside the Lookout. Chase wasn't there, due to a bathroom break, so the others were trying to make a decision without him. "We could go sledding at Jake's?" Rubble asked. "No thanks. I'm still getting cold chills from the last rescue there." Rocky said, shivering at the thought. "How's about we drop by Barkingburg for a day?" Skye asked. "And deal with Sweetie? No thanks." Zuma complained, thrashing his tail around at the thought. "Maybe we could go to the jungle to have a sleepover with Tracker?" Marshall asked. "Please, no," Skye replied. Chase walked up to the group. "I'm back, what have you pups decided?" Chase asked. The five pups all looked on at Chase and shrugged. "We can't decide," Rocky admitted. "I see, " Chase sighed. "I guess we can just sit around and- " "How's about you all go camping?" Ryder offered as he walked outside to see the pups. "Camping?" Chase asked as his tail twitched nervously. "Yes. I asked some old friends and they have a place you all can stay for a trip." Ryder explained. "Where is this place?" Chase asked. The other pups were starting to sound excited at the idea. "Me and Skye can you help you pups set up tents," Rocky assured the other three pups. "It's at the bottom of the Climber Mountian," Ryder explained. "Climber Mountain?" Chase asked with an arched eyebrow. He turned back at the others. "Do you all know where that is?" Chase asked. Most of them shook their head, except for Rubble. "Oh, I know where that is. It's that mountain that's a couple of miles away from Jake's It's just outside of Adventure Bay's border and it's a tourist location around here. I had to help Ryder make some repairs there a few weeks ago." Rubble explained. "How far from Adventure Bay?" Chase asked worriedly. "Like I said, just beyond the Adventure Bay borders. It's a good half-hour drive back to town from there, assuming there's little traffic." Rubble replied. Chase winced at that information. "That's a long time we would be gone then. If there's trouble, we'll never get to town in time to help." Chase whimpered as Ryder patted him on the head. "It'll be fine Chase. The townspeople can fend for themselves for one day. Besides, me, Ienzo and Sonic will be here in case things get a little crazy. It'll all be okay." Chase assured him, handing a red paper with some words on it. Show that to the people you meet at the mountain's base. They'll help get set up." Ryder assured them. Skye nodded and she ran off to her puphouse. "Go ahead and pack your things pups. You'll need to leave before lunch." Ryder said, walking back inside the Lookout. The pups then dash off to their puphouses to get ready, well most of them. Chase simply sat still and sighed, thinking about the whole situation. "I hope you're right Ryder... " He managed to say at last, before heading off to his own puphouse to get ready for the trip. An hour later... The pups were all stepping into the PAW Patroller. They each had a bag of stuff placed inside the PAW Patroller, where their puphouses are supposed to be. "Why can't we bring our puphouses?" Chase asked. "Because you pups will just use your puphouses as a place to sleep, instead of a tent," Rocky explained. "We're all gonna have to sleep in tents and no one is taking the easy way out," Skye added. Ryder stepped inside the PAW Patroller, apparently hearing their conversation. "And, just to make sure you don't try to use the PAW Patroller, I'm having Robo-Dog drive a good distance away from the campsite, so that way you only use the PAW Patroller to travel and not to sleep in," Ryder explained. "Aren't you gonna drive us there?" Rubble asked. "Nope, Robo-Dog will. I, Ienzo, and Sonic are staying behind. Someone needs to keep an eye on the town while you six are away." Ryder replied. "B-But Ryder. If the PAW Patroller is too far for us to get to, won't it take us that much longer to get to town if you need us?" Chase asked. "I told you. Ienzo, Sonic, and I have got this. We can tend to the town while you all are gone. Don't worry about all that stuff and focus on your trip." Ryder said, bending down to Look at the German Shepherd, who had his tail tucked around him. "B-But... " Chase started as Ryder began to pet Chase on the head. "We'll be alright bud. Just go and have fun." Ryder stated as he stood up and stopped petting his friend. "You all better get going," Ryder said looking toward the front of the PAW Patroller. "Go ahead and head out Robo-Dog," Ryder ordered leaving the PAW Patroller. "Bye Ryder!" Most of the pups bark as the door to the PAW Patroller closed. "We'd better go buckle up," Rocky said, rushing to the front of the vehicle, with the other pups behind him. Chase sat still for a moment and then began to follow the group. Once they all go in their seats and buckled up, Robo-Dog began to drive the PAW Patroller away from the Lookout. Ryder watched the giant vehicle leave as he waved. "Have a good time pups!" He shouted, knowing they couldn't hear him. After a minute or two, he sighed and went inside the Lookout. "Now the three of us need to get ready for our trip to Foggy Bottom," Ryder said, looking for Ienzo and Sonic. Later... The pups arrived at the base of the mountain that Rubble mentioned. "Wow! That mountain is huge! It's bigger than Jake's dude!" Zuma exclaimed, looking out the PAW Patroller's window, wagging his tail. "No kidding... " Rocky agreed, also looking out the window. "Hope it's not cold." Marshall sighed. He and Skye were sitting on the chairs opposite of Rubble, Zuma, and Rocky. "It should be fine at the base," Skye assured the dalmatian, patting him on the back with one of her paws. Chase wasn't paying attention, he was too focused on his own personal worries. The PAW Patroller parked just outside a small shack. The shack had a big path which lead to the true base of the mountain, where one could begin climbing. The pus stepped out of the PAW Patroller, each holding their camping puppacks on their back, and a sack of items in their mouths. Once everyone was outside the PAW Patroller, Robo-Dog drove the PAW Patroller away and out of sight of the six pups. Chase put his bag and puppack down on the ground and sighed, as he saw the PAW Patroller disappear into the woods. "There goes our ride... I guess." Chase sighed as Skye bumped him with her paw. "What's gotten into you?" She asked. "You've been sad the whole trip." She had her bags beside her as well. The other pups followed suit. Chase sighed and looked down at Skye. "I'm just worried about the Adventure Bay, that's all," Chase assured her. "Ryder, Ienzo, and Sonic are there. Alex's mini-patrol too. If there's a problem, they can handle it. Remember our motto?" Chase grew a small smile and nodded. "No job is too big, and no pup is too small." Skye yipped and wagged her tail in response. "See? This job isn't too big for Ryder, Ienzo, and Sonic. They can do it. Just believe in them and enjoy our day off." Chase nodded and his tail finally wagged a little bit in response. "You're right. Thanks, Skye." Skye giggled a little with a smile and then turned her attention to the sign on top of the shack. "Climber Mountain Resort. Only for the daring, watch out for... polar bears as you climb?" Skye asked, looking around at the pups, who all shrugged in confusion. Marshall then grabbed the red paper and dashed inside the shack. "Excuse me! Is anyone- "He exclaimed, while holding the paper in his mouth, but was cut off by a loud crash. "Gah!" *Smash* "Take cover!" *Ka-Pow* "Wah!" *Crash* "Not the lamp!" *Shatters* "Oops... " Marshall's voice whimpered from inside the shack. Chase, Rubble, Skye, Rocky, and Zuma all glanced at each other worriedly and were fixing to dash in the shack until they saw Marshall walk out with two kids. "Sorry... " Marshall said as they walk up to the group of pups. "It's fine." The male boy said. He was wearing a blue parka. "We got all that stuff at the dollar store anyway." Said the girl with a pink parka. They had brown hair. "Sorry about that. Marshall is a little clumsy." Rocky chuckled, wagging his tail. "So we've noticed." The boy replied with a smile. "Well, you must be Ryder's pups." The girl said, holding the red paper in her hand that Marshall was holding upon entering the shack. "I'm Nana, and this is my friend, Popo." She explained. "Nice to meet you, ma'am," Chase said, swiftly. "I'm Chase, beside me is Skye, the blueish grey pup over there is Rocky, next to him is Zuma, Rubble is the bulldog and you've already met Marshall." Chase greeted, twitching his tail back and forth. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Nice to see that there are still polite people and pups in this world." Nana said, glaring back at Popo. "What?" He asked before she turned to look at their puppacks and bags. "Looks like you're all ready for camping. Popo found the perfect spot for you six an hour ago." Nana, said glancing over at Popo again. "Right, follow me. I'll help you carry some of these bags." He said grabbing Rocky's and Zuma's as the pups put on their puppacks. Nana grabbed Marshall and Rubble's sacks. Chase and Skye grabbed their sacks and began to drag them along as they followed the pups, Nana and Popo. They soon got to a clearing where a patch of dirt lay in a circle with fur wooden logs lined around it. In the middle of the dirt patch was a campfire area. Everywhere else around the patch of dirt was grassy with a few rocks here and there. Marshall stopped and glanced around as Nana, Popo, and the other pups began to settle their bags and stuff down. "Yep, it's a very good spot. No overhanging trees above the campfire area- " Marshall started. Rocky then started to glance around and nodded in agreement. "Plenty of room for the tents-" He continued. Skye then looked around and wagged her tail. "With only a few rocks and sticks to clear away and collect." She finished. "Thank you for this nice camping spot dudes!" Zuma barked enthusiastically. "Our pleasure," Nana said with a smile. "If you need us, our cabin is just down that dirt path." She said, pointing at the dirt path they followed to get to this campsite. "Okay. See you later." Rubble nodded and the two humans ventured off down the path afterward. The pups all sighed and sat down to relax for a second. The wind blew swiftly and coolly through their fur, as the birds sang above. "This feels nice," Marshall said. He then turned to Chase, who was sitting beside his sack. He seemed to be getting ready to unpack, unlike the rest of the pups. He barked to make a claw extend out of his camp puppack. "Would you like some help?" Marshall asked, rising up to his paws as he dashed over to his friend. "No thanks, Marshall. I've got it." Chase said pulling the sack undone with his mechanical claw. The moment the sack untied, though, all the tent parts came shooting out of the sack and landed on top of Chase! *Bam, crash, smack, thud!* "Ow, ow, ouch, agh!" Marshall winced at what happened, but then saw Chase lying underneath all the tent parts, looking annoyed. "A little help wouldn't hurt I guess," Chase admitted, blushing in embarrassment. Marshall laughed at his friend and rushed over to free him of the 'tent' prison he created. Meanwhile, Rocky and Skye were helping Zuma set up his tent. "Stick that pole in the ground over there," Rocky said, using a tape measure to check how far they needed to stretch the tent. "Got it, dude," Zuma assured the mix-breed as he grabbed a pole in his mouth and brought it over to the spot Rocky mentioned. Zuma then felt the ground vanish beneath him and he stopped dead in his tracks. He was stuck inside a small hole. His entire upper part of his body was the only sticking out of the hole. Zuma felt something below his paws and sighed, rolling his eyes. "Why must we always meet like this gopher, dude?" Zuma asked as he spoke around the pole that he held in his mouth. Zuma suddenly yelped and fell into the hole, as the pole fell beside the hole, rolling until it hit Rocky's paws. "Thanks, Zuma." Rocky turned around and saw no one. All that was there was the pole and a big hole. "Zuma?" "*Thrash* *Pow* *Wrestle*" "Hey, it isn't my fault you follow me to evewy camping twip!" Zuma barked from inside the hole, catching Rocky's attention. Rocky snuck up to the hole and looked inside to see Zuma and the gopher going at it, in a silly cartoony way, in of course. The two froze, with the gopher holding Zuma's mouth closed, and Zuma holding gopher down in his back. They glanced up at Rocky, who was staring at them. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Rocky asked. "No!" Zuma said, through his closed muzzle. The gopher shrugged up at Rocky. "Would you two like a snack after your little 'fight'?" Rocky asked. "Yes, please." Zuma agreed, with gopher nodding in agreement as well. "Okay. Continue on. I'll fix the tent up... by myself... and then I'll get your snacks." Rocky said, rolling his eyes. "Okay, be there in a sec." Zuma murmured through his closed jaw. Rocky sighed and walked away and seconds later, Zuma and the gopher went at it again. Meanwhile, over with Rubble and Skye. "Did you only bring bags of food?" Skye asked as Rubble placed down the last of his snack bags. He had eighteen but was eating one right now. "Yeah. It never hurts to have a snack or two." Rubble replied with a smile, as he chewed his food. "Two? More like around a dozen in this case. Did you really need that many bags?" Skye asked again, staring at the food. "Of course!" Rubble stated, eating another bite as Skye shook her head in response. Meanwhile, over at Adventure Bay, Sonic, Ienzo, and Ryder made it to the dog food factory. "Hm, really big and spacious," Ienzo stated in observation. W.I.P. If ya'll have any suggestions, ideas, or notice any errors, please let me know in the comments. Category:Non-Canon Category:Sonicthefox19's pages Category:Light-Hearted